


We All Need A Little Comfort

by orphan_account



Series: Cold Nights [3]
Category: IT
Genre: Eddie has a panic attack?, Fluff, M/M, Multi, idk he kind of freaks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill takes Richie and Eddie to a lookout point , Eddie isn’t feeling great
Relationships: Bill denbrough/Eddie Kasbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Cold Nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566805
Kudos: 18





	We All Need A Little Comfort

“ Come on! We’ve been biking for hours! How much longer!? “ Bill heard Richie shout from behind . With a small grin and roll of his eyes he responded “ N-N-Not much L-Longer , We’re nearly T-There “ .

Richie sighed dramatically leaning forward jerking his burning thighs to pedal faster but he was glad Bill talked to them now . After his dad came home drunk one night , Bill tried to tell him to stop but was so nervous he could barely get any words out .

So his dad yelled at him he wanted him to speak clearly , Like a normal kid . That really hurt Bill , cause for 3 months he didn’t talk , And Richie remembered those 3 months being very long and painful days .

But one day when Richie started crying over some homophobic bully’s , Bill finally said something “ I love you “ .

Eddie was behind , Not far enough to where he couldn’t keep up , But he had lost himself in thought .

It was another summer , School had ended a week ago leaving kids to do what kids desired . But , it wasn’t the same , It didn’t feel the same , And . . . He didn’t think any of the losers really felt the same .

It wasn’t really anything they did , Or said , It was just . . . There .

Like IT Was still there , Haunting them , Taunting them , reminding them of a never ending Nightmare . When the new summer began , Eddie thought he would be able to brush it off .

But it wasn’t easy to just brush off a murdering clown that ate you’re boyfriends little brother and many other kids . Something , only THEY knew about , if they had stumbled across a dead body and reported it to the parents and left it at that - .

No , they were already in this mess , They already saw what they Saw , Did what they did . And he couldn’t rest well at night not knowing if IT wasn’t really dead , And in 27 years he might have to come back and deal with it again .

Eddie finally glanced up , They were going uphill now , The sun was setting reflecting a rainbow in the sky as it said goodbye to Derry . Eddie sighed , Trying not to overthink anything .

The other two must’ve noticed his lack of words as they stopped they turned back to him . Eddie tried to look pissed off so they wouldn’t push , But Bill could spot him faking from a mile away . 

By this time they had all hoped off their bikes throwing to the ground without a care . Richie’s eyes widened in wonder , sprinting to the edge of the cliff where a safety fence was griping the wood tightly .

“ Woah . . . “ Richie smiled , The view was amazing! It had the perfect setting of Derry , The sun setting and the warm summer breeze hitting his legs . Bill rummaged through a random blue tote bag he found in his closet , Where he had packed a few items .

Some snacks and Drinks they bought , A flashlight , A blanket , A lantern , candles , Matches and an extra Inhaler . Both Richie and Bill carried one with them at all times , After a not so fun day of Eddie losing his .

Eddie had plopped Down on the grass , Not caring about the burning he would receive on his skin later . He started absentmindedly plucking the grass into tiny pieces nervously .

Bill struck a match successfully lighting a candle placing it into the lantern so they couldn’t set themselves ablaze . Richie had finally turned away from the setting sun and noticed Eddie on the ground .

“ Eddie? “ Richie leaned against the fence , “ What’s wrong? “ Eddie wanted to glare , To tell Richie there was nothing wrong with him and to shut the fuck up - But . . .

He continued picking at his current piece of grass to look like he hadn’t heard him , Hoping Richie would carry on and talk to Bill or something . Bill must’ve noticed Eddie slouching because he felt someone kneel down next to him .

“ E-Eddie? “ he questioned , Eddie’s chest tensed and his stomach knotted in on itself . He almost felt like he was gonna puke , But , Not? Eddie sighed “ I-I-I’m fine “ .

“ Then why are you crying? “ Richie pointed out , Eddie glanced up and furrowed his brow , What did he mean crying - . As if on cue something warm and wet slipped down his cheek , oh .

“ Eddie w-what’s wrong? “ Bill asked putting a comforting hand on Eddies shoulder . Eddie’s eyes darted nervously , What was wrong? Was something wrong with him?! .

Why was he crying? For no fucking reason , His stupid emotions , Stupid fucking clown , His breaths were becoming fast and short eyes widened in terror .

It was gone , they were fine - They had survived , oh god he shuddered to remember how much bacteria he must’ve picked up from those sewers . Was that all he ever complained about? Germs - .

All that shit he carried around - , Stupid emotions , he kept his head cast down picking nervously at his nails now that his blade of grass was gone . He nibbled his bottom lip as thoughts stormed in his mind .

Did they even really need him ? All he did was complain about those stupid germs - He was picking the grass - all the bacteria that must’ve been smudged onto his fingers .

“ E-Ed-Eddie! “ Bill shook his shoulders now on his knees , Richie had now come closer kneeling down . “ I-I need you to c-calm down , C-can you do that f-for me? “ Bill asked in a hush tone .

Eddie gulped taking a shaky breath , “ Take a breath , “ Richie encouraged . Eddie couldn’t find himself to do anything but obey , their voices almost hypnotizing , putting his mind slightly at ease .

Richie smiled rubbing a hand up and down his back “ Th-there we go , “ Bill smiled . Eddie sniffed “ I-I-I’m Sorry - I just , Was th-thinking about - IT.... “ Bill and Richie noticeably tensed .

Yes , they had all been a bit weird since the beginning of the summer but knowing this Thing was still taunting their poor Eddie . “ O-oh Ed’s . . . “ Bill couldn’t find the words . 

“ I don’t know why . . . I’m just . . We’re never gonna be the same - and who knows how many germs we picked up and , we could get disease - oh god I was picking the grass who knows what shit was - “ Eddies breath started picking up .

Bills heart hurt when he heard Eddie start about germs , He hated how much his mother had gotten into his head . He hated that women for tormenting his poor Eddie without him even realizing it .

Richie hugged him , “ Shh , Shh , baby it’s okay , it’s fine , don’t worry “ Richie continued . Eddie relaxed to his touch , Richies lips kissed his neck softly “ don’t cry , please , I-I hate it when you cry “ Richie admitted .

Eddie sniffed and smiled slightly , “ Just , l-look at me and B-breathe , just focus on g-g-getting a straight breath , there , you got it baby , g-good “ Eddie smiled wider . He was doing good , Richie and Bill were happy with him! He liked it when he made them happy .

Bill kissed Eddies forehead with a fond loving gaze , “ Love you Eddie , don’t y-y-you ever forget that , o-okay? “ Eddie laughed a bit at the attention “ I won’t Bill “ Eddie blushed and glanced away “ love you too “. 

Richie and bill looked a bit surprised , it was rare for Eddie to tell them that out of embarrassment . But they smiled kissing each of Eddies cheeks Eddie froze “ cut it out! “ he hissed .

An hour later , The boys were tangled together on the blanket Bill had brought along for that very reason . The sun had set , It was a dark warm summer night , and Derry being a small town it was quite , Peaceful 

Bill turned to look at Eddie , but was surprised when Eddie pecked his lips cuddling into his side “ ‘Love you “ was all he said .

Bill smiled down at him resting his chin on his head “ I love you too “ 

Richie coughed , “ Eh-Emm? “ 

“ We love you to Richie “ Bill said absentmindedly patting Richie’s head when the boy snuggled it under his arm for some affection .


End file.
